


Carols and Constitutions

by yet_intrepid



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument over playing Christmas carols spontaneously generates political references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols and Constitutions

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by tumblr user feuilly as a gift for tumblr user montparsexy.

"I'm not playing," Jehan said firmly, setting his flute out of Courfeyrac's reach. "Not by myself."

Courfeyac pouted at him. "It's not Christmas without carols!"

"Oh," put in Combeferre with an affectionate smirk, "and you never sing without accompaniment. Perhaps that's the new law? No singing for Courfeyrac sans instrumental backing? I think that would be beneficial. Less provoking of gendarmes...fewer of those annoying popular tunes stuck in my head...and the occasional instrumental performance into the bargain."

"Hang on!" Courfeyrac was folding his arms. "No man has a natural authority over his fellow, and force creates no right. You can't just decide on a law all by yourself, tyrant!"

"Of course not, I was going to put it to the vote--"

"Oh, well if we're _voting_ ," said Courfeyrac. "Rousseau again, Citizen Combeferre. 'When I say that the object of laws is always general, I mean that law considers subjects  _en masse_  and actions in the abstract, and never a particular person or action. Thus the law may indeed decree that there shall be privileges, but cannot confer them on anybody by name.' Thus, you can't specifically inhibit _me_ from singing without accompaniment, unless you follow the principle of equality and prohibit yourself..."

"And since when is the _Social Contract_ the exact text of our constitution, Citizen Courfeyrac?"

"Before we can start arbitrarily proposing laws, Citizen Combeferre, maybe we ought to have a constitution at all!"

"But we can't live in anarchy in the meantime; a constitution could take years, and..."

"Combeferre," interrupted Jehan, "you play the cello."

"What?" said Combeferre. "Yes, I do, but--"

"Well, to prevent anarchy in this situation, you can join me in playing carols, and then there will be no risk of Courfeyrac singing them illegally under whatever laws are to be made for our Republic."

Combeferre grumbled about the size of the cello and the frustrations of transporting it from his flat to a café, but it was, after all, for the Republic, and he came back with not only the cello but also Enjolras and a violin.

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows. "If that law results in three-piece chamber orchestras," he said, "I'll take it."

"Not until the constitution," Jehan reminded him.

"What--" began Enjolras, but suddenly Combeferre began to tune his cello aggressively and Jehan played very high scales. Enjolras gave them one look of fond bemusement before pulling out his violin and preparing to play.


End file.
